Crystal
by Novascium
Summary: An adventure 13 years after the best ending, with a new villain. Some humor thrown in. QoutexCurly. Sorry for short chapters.
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

The Isle of the Mimiga.

An island, levitated by sorcery, high in the sky above an expanse of forest. Populated by the Mimiga, the strange, rabbit-people who feasted on fish and flowers.

And Junno Destinus wanted to have it as his own.

Thirteen years before, two robots had destroyed the demon crown, killed Ballos, and restored peace to the land.

It was disgusting.

Destinus wished to obtain the red crystal, and make a few "modifications". Then he would take over the world, not with frenzied Mimiga, but alone.

First he would have to find it. As his jet touched down, he gave a smirk. It would be too easy.

On a mountain, not too far away, there was a shack. And in that shack, there were three robots; Curly Brace, Balrog, and Quote.

"I'm home!" was the cheerful cry from Balrog as he opened the front door, conveniently shaped to fit his toast- no, lunchb- wait, is it soap? Oh, whatever. It fit his "shape".

Quote and Curly were making out on the couch.

"Uh, you know what? I forgot, er- sugar! Yeah, that's it, sugar! And I'll have to get it from the, uh…sugar…store. Bye." And with that, Balrog shut the door and flew up through the roof.

"We really need to be more aware of time when we do that, huh. That's the third time this month he's walked in on us." remarked Curly. Quote nodded. "Oh well. We better start on dinner while Balrog's out." Quote said, not very happily.

Junno Destinus was human. Emphasis on "was". First he had his eyes replaced with mechanical ones. Then his heart. His lungs. Legs, arms, organs, etcetera, until he was a robot with an organic brain. His frame was slight, but he could barely be scratched by a diamond. He seemed weak, but could throw a car three hundred feet, with one arm. That would be why a certain person who owed him money was beneath a mountain at the moment.

Ah. There it was. The Doctor's tower. Where, currently, the red crystal most likely lay at that moment. Ah, what a thought. With it, he could grow a body around his frame, and complete his plans. Ah, his plans. His glorious, glorious plans. Only a certain three robots could stop him. So he must stop them first. As he looked at a faraway mountain, he thought he saw a small shack on the mountainside.

He smirked. _It's all too easy._


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

It wasn't there.

The red crystal wasn't in the ruins of the tower. _Where on earth could it possibly be?_ Then Destinus noticed a small red shard on the ground. _What if, possibly, it was destroyed when the Doctor used it? Then I would have to make a new one. No biggy. Unless the Mimiga burned them all. No, they would have kept some. That way they can boil and eat them, as to create more warriors like King and Arthur. _*Sigh*_. Looks like I'd better start searching._

-Three Months Later-

The front door of the shack flew open. "Quote!" cried Jenka. "Curly! Balrog!"

"What is it?" Curly replied with a concerned note in her voice.

"Someone has stolen a single red flower from the storehouse!"

"Why does it matter? The Mimiga are raising more warriors anyway." Objected Quote.

"But it wasn't stolen by a Mimiga! It was stolen by- by a robot!"

"What?" yelled Balrog.

"Please! You have to catch whoever stole it! Think about it! He could try and start another war!" Jenka said, exasperated.

"We're on it." was Quote's stout answer. "Just give us a few days to get ready."

-Two Days Later-

Jenka snuck out of the base that Destinus had set up at the peak of the island's mountain. She just couldn't wait for Quote and Curly. As soon as she found out that Destinus was making another red crystal, she knew she had to do this immediately. As she phased out, Destinus opened the door. As soon as he saw the red flower's burned remains, he bellowed in rage. "I spent three months searching for that flower!" he cried. "No more mister nice evil robot!"

Jack was used to being the village leader. After the defeat of Ballos, all the Mimiga moved to the village, as a safety measure. Santa and Chaco, however, had moved to the surface with the Sakamotos. They were being studied by the humans, and were having a great time. Chaco had dyed her fur red, and Santa had a house with a big fireplace. Kanpachi still fished, and Mahin still ate. Sandaime was frenzied, and disappeared into the deepest reaches of the island. Jack and some others ate boiled red flowers, and became the new warriors of the Mimiga.

Jack perked up his ears. There was a loud thud. Then another. He grabbed his sword and gun, and looked up at the ceiling of the cave. At that moment one more thud issued, this one louder than thunder. The roof exploded, and Jack's world shattered into a thousand pieces, leaving only blackness.

_There must be flowers here…_ thought Destinus. _There are Mimiga warriors, and that means flowers_. He grabbed Jack. "Where are your red flowers?" he demanded.

"R-Red flowers? I won't tell!" stuttered Jack.

"Really? How about now?" A blade popped out of Destinus's arm, and he held it to Chie's throat. Chie was twenty-one now, and Jack had taken a liking to her.

"Fine! They're in the storage room in the cemetery!" Jack cried in desperation. He couldn't let Chie die. Zett would kill him.

As soon as Destinus entered the cemetery, the Mimiga rushed to the teleporter. "Everybody in! Go to Grasstown!"

When Destinus came back from the cemetery, he saw that the village was empty. _Some warriors._ He smirked, and teleported to the plantation. Time to get back to the lab.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

It was finished.

Once more, a red crystal was in existence. However, even though it was finished, it wasn't complete. He still needed to purify it, which was very important. The Doctor hadn't purified his crystal, which made him go insane when injured. _And once it is complete, I will grow my new body around this frame, and rule the world!_

Quote and Curly set foot on the island for the first time in thirteen years. Balrog set them down and flew off. "I have orders from Jenka to protect the Mimiga! I'll be back!" he said as he flew off.

Quote thought about all that had happened in the thirteen years since they defeated Ballos. A city had sprung up at the base of the mountain on which they lived. The Sakamotos had discovered how turn Itoh and Sue back into humans: though when they got a cold, they turned back into Mimiga for a short amount of time. Professor Booster mass produced the booster 2.0, and, most recently, the booster 3.7, and Sue got married to Itoh' nephew. The Colons even opened a gourmet restaurant in the Sand Zone.

Quote and Curly got married too.

Balrog was the best man, Jenka; the maid of honour, Chie was flower girl, and Chaco's three-year-old son Daisuma was ring bearer. By then, the two of them were famous for saving the Sakamotos, who were fairly important scientists, so over six hundred people were at their wedding. Quote had proposed to her three months earlier, while they sat and looked at the island.

This was why he couldn't let Curly die. As they saw critters leaping on the mountain ahead of them, Quote charged the spur. _It's show time._

Destinus picked up a vial of sickly brown liquid. _I could use this substance. Something that makes people go crazy with no increase in strength? That's useful._ He put it in his vault, and locked it.

Destinus heard someone at the door.


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

"G-give me th-that r-red crystal!" Quote exclaimed, with a stutter in his voice.

"G-give me th-that r-red crystal! Or what?" mocked Destinus.

"Or I shoot." interjected Curly, who had just stepped through the door. She brandished her Machine Gun in one hand, and her Nemesis in the other. Quote pulled out the Spur and the Blade.

"Too late. I have perfected it. The red crystal is taking effect." As they watched, Destinus held the crystal, and cracks began to form on his neck. A red aura began to form around him, and he doubled over, then arched his back, in seemingly excruciating pain. "ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH HHHHAAAAAAAA!"

Thick tendrils of fibres burst from the now giant holes in his neck armour and wrapped around his skeletal frame. His legs tore themselves apart, becoming metal bones in his new form's limbs. As he pulled himself up from the floor, the crystal shattered, and appeared to melt, before coating his new body in flexible, transparent armour. As he flexed his new muscles he smirked. "Feel like shooting now?" and with that, he blasted them out of the laboratory, down to the balcony, so far below. As Quote hit the ground, the spur snapped in half.

Far away, in a small workshop, Tetsuzou Kamadani woke with a snap. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT THE SPUR!"

Over the next month, nobody saw Junno Destinus. Some say he was in the Water Way, trying to find Ironhead's helmet. Others say he was in the core, reviving dead soldiers.

Then he reappeared. It turns out everyone was right. He had soldiers. He wore a modified version of Ironhead's helmet. And he had magic. He spent weeks attacking the major cities of the world. Soon the island was at war with the world. The top of the island was burned and desolate. War was an ugly thing indeed. Quote and Curly fought with the surface troops, killing off the robots and enemies that spewed from the mountains. Quote missed the Spur, but used his Blade, Bubbler, Fireball, and Missile Launcher well. Yet it seemed that none of the human troops stationed on the island respected them.

Soon, scores of robots arrived from the city that the Sakamotos lived in. They were X3 Fighter Drones, which were based off of Quote and Curly's design. They had machine guns built into their arms, and missile launchers fixed to their shoulders. They constantly jeered at Quote, who was the less advanced of the two. "Outdated piece of scrap!" the sneered loudly behind his back. "In case you didn't realize, me and Curly defeated the last holder of the Demon Crown, killed Ballos, and saved this island, as well as the entire surface world!" he retorted. That shut them up.

-Two Weeks Later-

"What? You want us to leave?" Quote exclaimed.

"We just think that you're outdated, and a celebrity, so you and Curly shouldn't be on the front lines of a war." said general Sumori. "You could head into the interior to protect the Mimiga. Just please don't stay here." He pleaded.

"No. We're staying."

Quote woke up with an ache in his head, and Jenka peering over him. "God dammit! They put us down here anyway, didn't they!"

Jenka gave a solemn nod. Balrog and Curly walked in from the other room.

"Well, I guess we'll have to settle with being the heroes of the Mimiga. Just kidding. Who's up for sneaking up and killing that Destinus guy?"


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5~

Jenka, Quote, Curly, Balrog, and the Mimiga warriors formed a group they called the True Army. Though there were only thirteen of them, they fought harder than surface soldiers any day. Jenka cleared away scores of enemy soldiers with one blast; Curly rained death and fire with her Machine gun and the Nemesis; Balrog deployed missiles; and Quote and King's ghost fought side by side. They fought their way through the island, all the way to the Core. There they built a fortress they called the Isle's Heart. The Mimiga lived there, along with Gaudis (who were kept separate, as they would eat the Mimiga,) as the True army prepared to attack Destinus from below, up through the mountain. They dug a tunnel up to just ten feet below the apex of the mountain. There they would burst out and attack.

"We believe we know where the Mimiga and their protectors have gone, my lord." General Sumori stated, as he bowed at Destinus's feet.

"Good. I always thought that traitors were very useful. Have your army attack them immediately. And just a warning; do not underestimate their power." was Destinus' reply.

A party of drill tanks went into the interior of the island. With their destructive mining drills, they were at Isle's Heart in only a few hours.

They were never heard of again.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! YOU LOST THE TANKS?! WHY YOU INCOMPETENT LITTLE-"

"Sir! I am sorry! They were defeated by the rebellious soldiers!" exclaimed Sumori.

"All right. I understand. It was an accident." Destinus breathed, calming down.

A week later, Sumori's body was found in a crater on the surface.

Tetsuzou staggered into Isle's heart. "The bearer of the crystal is coming! All of you prepare for a fight! And you!" he said, pointing at Quote. "Give me the Spur! I will repair it!" he said.

The Gaudis strapped on their crystal armour. Mimiga brandished swords. Curly pulled out the Machine Gun and Nemesis. The hermit gunsmith gave Quote the Spur. Tetsuzou also pulled out a gun for himself. He called it the Dawnshed. It was big, orange, and deadly looking.

No one spoke. No one moved. It was silent. A loud crash was heard. The three more. All was quiet after that.

The main blast shutter flew off its hinges. Destinus stormed in, firing blasts of magic off of his body. Beasts of red crystal melted off his body. A Gaudi fell. Then a Mimiga. But the beasts of crystal fell faster. The there was a shout. "GODDESS! LET ME SAVE THESE PEOPLE! AND LET THIS MAN OF EVIL TASTE YOUR LIGHT! DAWNSHED!" Tetsuzou raised the Dawnshed, and a bright light engulfed first him, then the Dawnshed, then everything.

Quote woke up. Destinus was gone. Curly was at his side. She too was awake. "We have to find Destinus." She said, without looking at Quote. They looked around. A Gaudi named Shamba had fallen, as had a Mimiga named Malcin. Balrog's casing had a big chip in it. Malco, who joined them, had an even bigger dent in his head, and he was speaking gibberish while walking into walls.

"Quote, you know how we are really, really lifelike?" Curly asked. "How we are so advanced, we are basically alive? Well, I have something to tell you. I-" At that moment, Balrog dropped through the ceiling and grabbed them. Jenka climbed on as well. "That Destinus person has retreated to the surface. He has rebuilt the throne room. That's where we are going." she explained as they flew up to the surface.

Destinus wasn't in the throne room, so they waited there for him. All seemed quiet. A little _too_ quiet. "You know, I think this is a tr-" Crystal beasts burst through the door. Balrog threw himself in front of the others as they approached. "Run!" he shouted.

Balrog was overcome in seconds. Destinus walked in. "one down, three to go." The beasts stepped away from Balrog. His casing was all but destroyed. His generator was broken, and his mechanical heart was impaled with a shard of crystal. "Oh, and Jenka, you should know that I gained magical power by stealing the remains of your brother's essence." Destinus said, with what could be described as a smirk. It was grotesque, crystal armour splitting into fangs, neurofiber twisting this way and that, forming a tongue of some sorts.

"Why you-" Jenka charged forward, bristling with rage and magic. Destinus knocked her aside with the back of his hand. Jenka raised her hand, and a small pebble engraved with runes appeared in his hands. "For Balrog." She whispered, hoarsely, and disappeared, leaving behind her hairpin.

"Well, this was easier than I thought. Now on to you tw-"

"Stop right there!" a voice boomed across the room. Misery phased in. "You will not touch my saviours! You have done enough to me already, killing my cousin, defiling my uncle, and then killing my mother!" She looked at Quote and threw her sceptre at him. "Since Balrog died, I guess soldiers are your duty." She smiled, and disappeared.

"Now you pay!" Curly shouted, pulling out her Nemesis and Machine Gun. She ran toward him, and shot like she was fighting Quote for the first time, so long ago. This was what she was like when she was fighting for someone's life. Quote fired as well, but the something terrible happened.

Curly was shot in the leg. She collapsed, and Destinus looked at Quote, smiling again.

Quote felt himself turn red with rage. "Now you will pay! You have killed my friends! Harmed my allies! Defiled my enemies! But. You. May. Not. Touch. My. WIFE!" Quote brandished the sceptre and the blade. He pulled out his spur too. He waved the sceptre around, and the spur and blade floated, then fused to the sceptre.

A pulse fired from the sceptre, not unlike that of the spur. Lightning fired at Destinus, not unlike that which killed King. And not one, but two Mimiga ghosts fired from the tip. As they reached Destinus, the larger one nodded at King, and King swung his blade at Destinus. There was a bright flash, and Quote's last thoughts before he blacked out were _Thank you, Arthur._

The small pebble made Balrog regenerate, and Quote used the sceptre to wake up Curly. All that was left of Destinus was a small chip of crystal. As curly woke up, she uttered "Quote, I'm pregnant."

~THE END~


End file.
